


Любить  сложно

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Possibly OOC, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Любить его - сложно. По многим причинам. И среди них нет той, которая первой приходит на ум всем остальным: у Старка не такой уж дерьмовый характер, чтобы это мешало его любить.





	Любить  сложно

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи совершеннолетние; возможен оос

Любить его — сложно. По многим причинам. И среди них нет той, которая первой приходит на ум всем остальным: у Старка не такой уж дерьмовый характер, чтобы это мешало его любить.

Прежде всего тяжело потому, что каждый раз страшно где-то допустить ошибку и выдать себя с потрохами. Питер боится, что однажды не справится со своими эмоциями, задержит взгляд дольше положенного, подастся на прикосновение, неправильно его поняв. И тогда Старк все увидит, обо всем догадается — и пошлет его к чертовой матери, потому что вот только малолетних воздыхателей ему и не хватало.

Не то чтобы Питер вел себя как-то по-особенному рядом со Старком — он вообще-то всегда такой неуклюжий и вечно не ладит со словами. Но рядом со Старком его предает тело. Руки потеют, сердце норовит вырваться из ребер, а в голове мысли цепляются одна за другую. Питер держит себя в руках, старается контролировать все, что происходит, но каждый раз волнение никуда не уходит. Потому что ему все еще страшно выдать себя.

Любить — сложно. Потому что Старк другой. Питер не страдает комплексами по поводу своей внешности. Он знает, что — объективно — у него хорошее тело, вполне симпатичное лицо. Вот только во вкусы Старка он вряд ли впишется — хотя бы потому, что не девочка.

Старк хороший, и Питер знает, что он не обидит его, а даже если так и случится — извинится, пусть и в своей манере. Но ему не нужны признания Питера, ему и любовь-то его не нужна. Питеру она, честно говоря, не нужна тоже, но раз уж так вышло — то пусть она вдохновляет его быть лучше. Не чтобы Старк заметил, а чтобы быть выше в собственных же глазах. Стараться узнавать больше, создавать что-то новое, искать плюсы во всем, что с ним происходит, и направлять энергию в созидательное русло. Питер знает, что признаваться не нужно. Питер знает, что дело не в нем и не в Старке, — просто так сложилось, что они не созданы — боже, какой пафос — друг для друга. Он, конечно, надеется — убивать надежду в себе труднее всего, — но ни на что не надеется. Потому что Старк — другой.

Любить — сложно. Старк старше, Старк думает и мыслить совсем иначе, не как Питер. У них разные взгляды на жизнь и на одни и те же ситуации. В какой-то степени это — именно то, что держит их рядом. Питер не боится высказывать свое мнение, и Старк слушает его внимательно, не перебивая и не отбрасывая его идеи сразу. Он грамотно разъясняет, почему не стоит так делать или указывает на слабые места в идеях Питера. Их разговоры вдохновляют Питера, и он знает, что всегда может прийти к Старку за советом — тот не пошлет и не обидит. Другой вопрос, что не всегда его советы помогают. Но Старк ведь не святой.

Но он старше, и это — мягко говоря — проблема. Питер представляет, что — если вдруг ему не хватит ума не признаваться — Старк так ему и скажет. Про свой возраст. Про разность взглядов. Питеру-то, конечно, на это плевать, но это если не задумываться глубже, а он так не умеет. Он задумывается, рассматривает проблему с разных сторон — лучше бы он так делал перед тем, как втянуть свою задницу в очередную опасную заварушку. Но в ситуации со Старком все не так однозначно. Если задуматься, то разница в возрасте у них... большая. Она, конечно, не чувствуется при их нынешнем общении, но если когда-нибудь их отношения выйдут на новый уровень, Питер не удивится, если именно она все и убьет. Они разные, любят разное, по-разному проводят свободное время. И это нормально — Питер знает, что это нормально, — но боже, как же это тяжело — самостоятельно осознавать, что трудность заключается в том, что Старк старше.

Любить — сложно. Потому что нет никаких перспектив. Не то чтобы Питер очень хочет отношений — скорее, наоборот, они его пугают. Но это не мешает ему где-то глубоко внутри надеяться, что Старк увидит его в другом свете. Что Старк все поймет и воспримет правильно, не оттолкнет и даже, может, ответит взаимностью. Питер бы этого действительно хотел. В конце концов, почему нет? Ему интересно, как это, когда тебя кто-то любит, когда тебя целуют. Когда тебя касаются не твои руки. Как ощущается чужая нежность и забота. 

Каждый человек наполняет твою жизнь по-своему, привносит в нее что-то, что теперь всегда будет ассоциироваться с ним. Так и со Старком. Для Питера он — билет в новый мир. И вместе с тем — хороший наставник и лучший учитель, что у него был. Потому и не удивительно, что Питер влюбился. Он часто раньше думал о том, почему именно Старк. Теперь уже без разницы. Теперь уже — когда нет смысла врать даже самому себе — можно принять то, что ты влюблен. Даже если у тебя нет никаких перспектив.

Любить Старка — сложно. Питер может говорить об этом часами, рассуждая о каждой причине. Но есть кое-что, о чем он не знает. Кое-что, усложняющее ситуацию в несколько раз — Питер бы такое явно не оценил. А потому Старк не говорит ему о том, что он все видит. Что не заметить любовь Питера — нереально.

Он молчит, потому что не хочет портить жизнь мальчишке, и надеется, что Питер перерастет эту привязанность. Потому что не хочет его терять и заставлять его чувствовать неловкость не в шутку, а по-серьезному. 

Питер тоже надеется, что со временем его любовь уйдет, перерастет в обычное уважение к человеку, который много ему дал. 

А пока у него есть знание о том, что любить — сложно, и ему этого хватит.


End file.
